


Happy Endings

by lameafpun



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lameafpun/pseuds/lameafpun
Summary: A happy ending for Lee and Clementine. Or: what could have happened if Lee hadn't gotten bit.





	

When the walker grabbed his arm, time slowed. The damp, stained cardboard that had been obscuring the crawling undead man was tossed to the side, falling through the air one centimeter at a time. Rotted teeth were lunging for his arm, right below his wrist, where the meat of his arm was. The static coming from the radio he’d been reaching for filled his ears, stuffing the canals with cotton.

The seconds crawled, then jolted jerkily, by. The walker’s teeth were mere centimeters away from his wrist and there was absolutely no way he’d be able to yank away his arm in time. 

Thoughts of dying flitted around his head. All horrifyingly painful and - lonely. 

Clementine 

Colors intensified around him, the blah-gray pavement, the blinding whiteness of the walker's exposed skull hurting his eyes. His entire body tensed as he strained to pull his arm to him, moving through the molasses-like air until he was clutching at his arm and the walkie-talkie. The walker’s teeth chomped down onto the air where his arm had just been; if he had been a second later he would’ve been - Clementine would’ve been - 

Lee shook off the thought, muttering a ‘fuck that’ under his breath as he curb-stomped the crawling undead’s head in with a special intensity. 

“Lee? Lee? You out here? Lee?” Christa called to him from the fenced in yard of the house, but the static still filled his head, buzzing around his mind like wasps. 

“Are you crazy? What the hell you doing out here, it ain’t safe!” Kenny’s voice, that Floridian accent that made the lock pick situation float to the top of his brain every time he heard it, brought him back to reality. 

Clementine. Clem - 

 

 

Kenny was gone, chasing down the wall for Ben the ‘shitbird’ who fell and impaled himself on the little balcony grate they all used to leap from one roof to the next. 

 

Kenny was gone but Lee didn’t have the time, the luxury, to grieve. Ben was gone and Lee could only hope that he didn’t suffer, that he didn’t come back as one of them.

 

Omid and Christa kept pace next to him as they traversed over the rooftops of Savannah, making their way towards the Marsh Hotel. Over the course of the walk, he made plans. Hopefully, he was being paranoid and none of the plans he made would actually be used. 

 

When Lee gets to the Marsh House - Hotel - whatever, he can’t give less of a damn at this point. All of the energy he had left right now is going to be dedicated to getting Clem her hat back and then getting them both out of this shit hole of a city.

He feels sorry for the man whose ruined life became their group's fortune because he can see the parts of rotting flesh clinging to the outside of the bag and can hear the quiet, mindless groans that serve more as background noise to their conversation, but makes his heart clench in fear anyway. 

Clem saves him. 

 

When they stand on the outskirts of the city, Lee looks back once. The wind goes right through his flannel shirt that sticks to his chest with walker innards, the cold traveling up his spine and he shivers. He wants to curse the city, for it to rain hellfire down upon the undead that now crawl among the very foundations of the buildings, for the waves to just come along and wash it all away because it took so much. 

Clem slips her hand into his, tugging excitedly and when he looks down she’s pointing out in the distance. 

Two figures walk among the tall yellow grass and Clem, barely tall enough to reach his elbow Clementine, yanks on his arm and starts to run.


End file.
